


Mr. Bubbles Saves The Day

by Dazeventura6



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: A miscast spell, a stray, a kidnapping and a desperate attack. What happens when Neville makes a mistake and Harry's mind ends up in a dog's body.





	Mr. Bubbles Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta Susspencer the real owner of Mr. Bubbles.

Harry cursed his luck all over again. How he always managed to get himself into situations like this were a mystery to him. As he scrambled after his fleeing body on four short paws trying to run without stumbling he cursed himself for volunteering to teach Neville anything. 

He really should have known better than to allow Neville to point a wand at him when he was just learning the spell. He was an incredible idiot. But the OWLS were just around the corner and the boy had begged. Harry cursed himself for being such a soft touch. Hermione would never let him hear the end of this.

It had been a simple switching spell where Harry was supposed to switch places with the tiny dog they had rescued from some bullies in Hogsmeade last weekend.  Supposed to be simple, never was in the hands of Neville ‘bumbler’ Longbottom. Instead of switching places he had switched bodies and now Harry was stuck in the body of what they thought was a chihuahua mix and his body was running away from him whimpering in fear and stumbling on two feet.

Ron and Neville were following them, calling out his name frantically as well as the dog's name, which one of the first years had decided was Mr. Bubbles much to Harry's embarrassment. As he closed the distance to his body Harry heard the distinctive crack of apparition. He spun around to find himself surrounded by Death Eaters in their white masks and black robes.

Groaning internally at the timing he backed toward his body that was cringing on the ground fearfully. Harry was embarrassed for himself but he supposed he couldn't blame the dog for being afraid. He snarled at the Death Eaters and lunged to the closest one biting down hard and taking a chunk out of him. The next one landed a kick in his ribs before he could get a good grip and Harry felt something crack as he whimpered and let go.

“Brave, little mutt. Certainly braver than the supposed Savior of the wizarding world.” Sneered the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy as he stepped over Harry's panting form to pick up the cringing body that had been Harry's just a few short minutes ago.

Cursing Ron for suggesting that they practice behind Hagrid's gut, near the Forbidden forest, cursing Neville for his general ineptness and cursing himself for his own stupidity Harry barely managed to grab onto Lucius’ cloak as the man disapparated carrying Harry's body.

~@~

Harry landed with his short legs splayed in every direction and was extremely relieved to find that he was in one piece since it had been extremely risky tagging on like that. As he shakily got to his feet he noticed that he had somehow landed several feet from Lucius and his body with Mr.Bubbles in it. He was behind some kind of throne that Harry could only suppose had Voldemort in it.

Mr. Bubbles was still whimpering pitifully and Harry felt sorry for the poor dog. This had to be very confusing for the already traumatized creature. But his first priority was to keep his body safe. He had no intention of living the rest of his life as a dog. 

“Ah, Luciusss. What is this you have brought me?” Came Voldemort's cold menacing voice and making Mr. Bubbles shiver and shake more.

“Harry Potter, my lord. He seems to be suffering from some kind of trauma. We found him fleeing through the Forbidden Forest.” Lucius drawled smugly a sneer on his fine features directed at Harry's body.

Harry shook his head to clear it a little and crept forward to see the Death Eaters gathered around Voldemort. He snorted when he saw Snape in the group. If he hadn't known the man very well he wouldn't have noticed the almost frantic expression on Snape’s face before it was hidden behind a mask of cold indifference. 

Voldemort stepped forward, off the dial on which his throne stood and knelt to grab at Harry's hair and lift him up.

“What hasss happened to the ‘Chosen One’? Ssssshall we make sssssure that he is no longer The Boy Who Lived?” He sneered in his cold flat voice.

There was a rousing cheer from the Death Eaters. Harry could smell their eagerness on the wind. It was weird being able to smell emotions. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Harry crept closer. Mr. Bubbles was clearly in a lot of pain. Harry remembered from experience what being touched by Voldemort felt like.

As Voldemort raised his wand to cast the poor dog in Harry's body seemed to have had enough and spun to fasten his teeth firmly on Voldemort's arm where it held him up. Deciding that it was as good an idea as any Harry darted forward and jumped up as high as his little legs would allow and bit down hard at whatever flesh he could reach.

Turned out what he got was Voldemort's neck and in trying to shake him off the madman only succeeded in tearing the wound wider. Even as rancid blood filled his mouth Harry held on until Riddle grabbed his small body and flung it away from him. A good chunk of flesh came away in Harry's mouth as Harry flew through the air to land with a thump several feet away. 

Harry lay there stunned and breathless praying that help would arrive soon as he didn't think he had much more in him. Mr. Bubbles body was failing him as a nearby Death Eater kicked him in the ribs, in the same place he had been kicked before making the already cracked rib break. Harry yelped in pain and scrambled away with difficulty. 

When he could breathe again, albeit shallow breaths he lifted his head to see Voldemort,  unmoving on the ground in a pool of blood with his Death Eaters flapping about ineffectually as Snape snuck closer to Mr. Bubbles in Harry's body. As Snape carefully pulled Harry's body away from Voldemort and his followers Harry gasped as he tried to stand again. His leg seemed to be hurt as well. 

Harry limped carefully over to his Professor and whined up at him. The man merely sneered down at him but Harry noticed an expression of respect on Snape's face for all that. They were preparing to apparate when Harry heard the cracks of apparition and saw that the Order of the Phoenix had arrived. Breathing a sigh of relief he let unconscious take him.

~@~

When he opened his eyes again Harry was pleased to see the worn ceiling of the hospital wing above him in the dim lighting. Sighing in relief that at least that had gone well he turned his head to see Mr. Bubbles in the next bed. The best part was that the dog was in his own body which could only mean that Harry had his body back and the spell had been reversed. 

Harry felt like cheering especially since nothing in his body hurt. He brought his hand up to his face very relieved to see his own hand in front of him. It looked like it was the middle of the night and nobody was around. Harry supposed that Madam Pomfrey had chased everyone off to bed and he sank back into bed wishing someone was around to tell him what had happened after he passed out.

Harry carefully sat up, just in case the spell reversal had caused dizziness. He did  _ not _ want to fall on his face and have Madam Pomfrey lecturing him about carelessness, again. He was relieved when he managed to sit and then stand up on his own without any problems. Harry walked to the loo to relieve himself and when he returned he found Madam Pomfrey waiting for him.

“Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?” She asked ushering him back to bed.

“Fine. I'm fine.” Harry answered allowing her to tuck him in reluctantly.  “Is he alright? I….he broke a rib and there was something wrong with his leg.” Harry asked indicating the dog.

“He will be just fine. Hagrid managed to get him fixed up after we reversed the spell on you both.” Madam Pomfrey said handing Harry a vial of potion, “Dreamless Sleep. Take it. You need your rest, Mr. Potter.”

Harry nodded reluctantly and swallowed the potion.

“Someone should probably brush his teeth as well. Voldemort tasted rotten.” Harry mumbled sleepily as the potion began to take effect.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard Madam Pomfrey chuckle as he slipped into sleep.

~@~

The next time he woke up Ron, Hermione and Neville were by his bed. Ron playing chess with Neville as Hermione read a book.

“Hi, guys. Whaddid I miss?” Harry asked voice husky from disuse.

“Harry,” Hermione exclaimed rushing to hug him as he scrambled to sit up and put his glasses on.

Ron and Neville greeted him as well. Neville looked a little apprehensive until Harry reassured him that none of it had been strictly his fault. Then Neville grinned at Harry with relief and delight at having his friend back.

As Harry was preparing to repeat his question when Dumbledore walked in flanked by Snape and McGonagall. 

“Harry, my boy, how are you doing?” The headmaster asked cheerfully. 

“I'm fine sir. Wondering what actually happened after I bit Voldemort.” Harry answered a frowning quizzically. 

“Ah, my boy, you did it. You killed Voldemort. You, in the little dog's body, ripped off his throat and he bled out within minutes. Turns out he was also highly allergic to dog saliva so even if they had been able to stop the bleeding in time he would have still died. Something about the way he acquired his new body made it particularly susceptible to you in dog form.” Dumbledore said eyes twinkling madly.

Harry gaped at the man, shocked that it was genuinely over. He was free.

“I have to ask my boy, did you know it would work when you did it?” Dumbledore asked after a few minutes of shocked silence from Harry.

“No, sir. I just panicked. Couldn't think of anything else to do to save myself and um Mr. Bubbles.” Harry said gesturing to the dog.

Snape snorted and what sounded suspiciously like a giggle emerged from the usually dour man.

“The Dark Lord was vanquished by a dog named Mr. Bubbles.” The potions master gasped holding his stomach to keep the giggles in.

Hermione wasn't so circumspect and she burst out laughing. Soon Ron, Neville and Harry joined her and the headmaster and McGonagall chuckled as well.

In the next bed, Mr. Bubbles dreamt on peacefully about sticks to be fetched and juicy bones to chew.

~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~


End file.
